


Duke of Truths

by mznaughty01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jensen, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why accepting a ride home from a relative stranger even in the 19th century was not a good idea (or how Jensen thought he was an Alpha until Jared set him straight...with the use of his knot).</p><p>AN: Yeah, read with a grain of salt as I'm no history buff ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duke of Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Historical version of the following prompt from [SPN Kink Meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/):
> 
> Jensen's parents always warned him against hitchhiking, but when his friends flake out on him at a party, his phone gets wrecked and he misses the last bus, he feels he has no other choice if he wants to try and get home. 
> 
> When alpha Jared gives him a ride home, Jensen's body reacts by going into heat, Jensen's first, it's also the moment he realizes he's an omega, instead of an alpha or beta as he expected to be. Jared tries to resist, but the pull of an unclaimed Omega is too much, and he ends up knotting and claiming Jensen. When Jensen comes to his senses, he runs away, and Jared feeling guilty as it is, lets him go.
> 
> Only six months later when Jensen goes in his second heat, nothing seems able to help, because only the alpha that claimed him can release him from his heat.

The night air enveloped Jensen in its frigid embrace as he stepped onto the veranda, providing him with a needed reprieve from the relentless heat that had plagued him for the past hour. He didn’t stop walking until he reached the corner created by the short handrail butting up against the longer one, which put him as far from the opened double doors he’d just exited as possible. Still, laughter mixed with the other sounds of loud revelry from the patrons within rode out to his ears on the melodic notes of the ongoing quadrille.

This ball, hosted by Abigail Seville, wife of the Marquess of Charleston, was the place to be. Just about every sought after Alpha was present as was just about every eligible Lady and every eligible Omega. The meddling mamas of the latter two groups were also all present, right along with their plots and plans and dreams of securing enviable offers for their little darlings.

 _Meat market_ , was how Jensen’s father had referred to the ordeal in whole several times since the Ackles’ family had arrived in town from their country estate. His disdain had been evident in the scoff which had preceded the two words and the shake of his head after he had spat them out. But his disillusion had always given way to a doting smile whenever his gaze landed on the hopeful face of MacKenzie, the youngest of his three offspring. She was of age and had already been presented to the King’s Omega Consort and, therefore, was an active contributor in said _meat market_ , just as was Viscount Alan Ackles’ wife.

At the age of ten and seven, a scant year older than his sister, Jensen didn’t warrant a formal introduction to polite society nor was he expected to mate yet and wouldn’t be expected to do so for another few years to come. He was a young Alpha, or he _would_ be a young Alpha just as soon as his lazy body decided to grace him with his knot, and Alphas weren’t held to the same restrictive standards as Ladies and Omegas. Alphas needed more time than their child bearing counterparts to mature and to outgrow their rampant aggressiveness. Rather than receiving encouragement to remain pure, Alphas were told to sow their wild oats to get it all out of their blood early so they could be ideal mates later. The extra time also allowed Alphas to establish themselves either through their own successful ventures and forays into business, if they were second or third born, or by prepping to take over the titles and lands to eventually be passed down to them, if they were in line to inherit, thus making for a more desirable catch all around.

And that was why Jensen was in attendance at this soiree although his parents and sister were not. MacKenzie had come down the day before with a bad case of the ague which had left her in absolute despair and with a flushed complexion complete with a bright red nose most resplendent. Although Jensen hadn’t been put out over the thought of staying home for a quiet evening spent with his family, he’d shown up to the ball at his baby sister’s request, to act as her eyes and ears, and also because his father had all but shoved him out the door of their townhouse with a demand that Jensen, “Go and have a good time, boy.”

So Jensen had sent a missive to Lord Misha Collins requesting he come pick him up. Collins was the heir apparent to the Earl of Hightower, a title his childless elder brother currently held. He was also the head of The Roguish Rakehells, a group of young, unmated Alphas who, together, attended the social events thrown by members of the _le bon ton_ followed up afterwards with visits to the gaming hells and, later still, the houses of ill repute. On several occasions, Collins had invited Jensen to join The Rakes and participate in their debauchery and tonight had been the perfect opportunity for Jensen to take Collins up on his offer.

Unfortunately, very soon into his evening, Jensen had found himself more than a little repulsed by his company of choice and his disgust was the reigning reason he’d escaped out to the terrace. The Rakes kept a running scorecard which included dates and the names of certain Ladies and Omegas...it also included brief descriptions of the illicit acts they’d persuaded their naive prey into either performing on or with them.

_March 28th, Omega Jake Abel: Bestowed upon CMM a kiss to the head of his manhood – 3 pts_

_March 30th, Lady Sophia Bush: MC convinced the lovely lady into letting him cup one lovely mound – 2 pts_

_April 1st, Lady Sandra McCoy: CK achieved full penetration – 5 pts!!!_

_April 4th, Omega Aldis Hodge..._

There was enough information contained in that little black book to bring quite a few to ruin and to render them unsuitable for mating if the details were to ever get out. Although unchaste behavior was the norm for Alphas (out in the country, even Jensen had copped a feel or three of the wet flesh between the legs of the more brazen servant girls and the wanton omegas), it was also understood that they were to slake their desires with ladybirds and omegajays of the evening and _not_ with Ladies and Omegas of the _ton_.

Thank God, the name of Jensen’s little sister hadn’t been recorded anywhere in that book. If it had been—

“You’re Ackles’ youngest son, right?”

The deep voice shocked Jensen because he had failed to realize he wasn’t as alone as he had thought. He turned around and peered through the darkness, immediately locating the large form of an obvious Alpha who sat in the shadows sprawled out in the center of the bench pressed flush to the exterior wall of the ballroom. “I am and you would be...?”

Sitting forward, prominent features becoming visible, the man said, “Jared Padalecki, Duke of—”

“Bridgemon,” Jensen finished. “Although I have never before made your acquaintance, I am very well aware of who you are, Your Grace.”

A low chuckle filled the night. “Well, you did ask.”

Spine stiffened from the unexpected skitters the friendly sound sent running up and down it, Jensen concurred, “You are correct, I did.”

“And I am also correct in my statement that you are Ackles’ youngest boy.” Hazels woven through with shades of warm blues and riveting greens regarded Jensen from a handsome face of refined cheekbones and angular lines made sharper by the brown locks tied back in a messy queue. “I saw you at Almack’s a few weeks back, but never have I seen you before this year. Your first season, then, I take it?”

“My sister’s first.”

“And what about you?”

“Just here to act as a chaperone when our parents are too tired or otherwise occupied.”

“Hmmm.” The Duke reclined back against the bench again, once more becoming cloaked in darkness. “But who is to act as a chaperone for you?”

Now Jensen’s spine was stiffened for an altogether different reason. His knot may not have yet formed, but Jensen was tall, broad of shoulder, _an Alpha_ through and through, just like his father and older brother both were. “I apologize, Your Grace, but I am an Alpha and, as such, do not require or need a chaperone.”

“An Alpha? I know not who you are trying to deceive here—”

“I am what I am. It is not necessary for me to try and deceive anyone.” Of all the people for Jensen to show blatant disrespect towards, Jared Padalecki was not one of them. The Padaleckis were related to the ruling monarch and very powerful with a very old family name and even older money. If the Duke decided to take umbrage with Jensen’s impertinence, not only would Jensen be affected, his entire family would be as well. And MacKenzie’s chances for a respectable, lucrative mating would decrease to less than nil in the blink of an eye with just a direct cut from the Duke.

But damn if Jensen could help himself. It rankled that the Duke had just presumed he wasn’t an Alpha.

“What’s your name, young Ackles?”

“Jensen, Your Grace.”

“Jensen, I may be many things, but not a fool or a degenerate. In my thirty years, I have _never_ wanted to take another Alpha to my bed.” A single beat passed. “But you? You I want to _fuck_.”

“ _Your grace_ —”

“Answer just one question for me and answer it truthfully. If you give the right answer, then my sincerest apologies for the misunderstanding. Hell, if you desire, I’ll even take my leave for the night so that you don’t have to worry about crossing paths with me again.”

It was on the tip of Jensen’s tongue to tell the Duke to go _fuck_ himself, but he truly couldn’t afford such a misstep. His sister would be devastated, her heart broken beyond all repair, his parents disappointed. “Anything Your Grace would like to know,” Jensen gritted between clenched teeth, “he has only but to ask.”

“What I would like to know, Jensen, is if you _really_ have a knot?”

Jensen inhaled a sharp, revealing breath before he could help himself. “Y-y-yes.”

The Duke stood and stepped forward, into the dim glow of light escaped through the fluttering drapes covering the doors leading to the ballroom. He was massive in both height and breadth. “Do you now? Truly?” There was the briefest flash of dimples. “Mind showing me? Just for verification purposes, you understand.”

“ _I very much mind_.” Beads of perspiration dotted Jensen’s brow that he swiped away with the back of a hand. A few steps separated him from the Duke, but Jensen felt like the man was right on top of him, a human furnace blasting out wave after wave of sweltering heat. Even taking into consideration how uncomfortable he had been inside the ballroom a few moments before, with the gaggle of bodies pressed close on every side, Jensen was the hottest he’d been all night, right at _that_ very moment, just from being under the close scrutiny of a set of amused honey tinted orbs.

A racket from below drew Jensen’s attention away from the Duke. The distraction was very much welcomed.

Until he saw that it was caused by Collins and Kane and Murray and Kelly, all being loud and crass per their usual, as they entered the coach bearing the garish colors and crest of the Collins’ family. The Rakes were obviously on the way to the next stop in their evening of decadent entertainment.

And on their way _without_ an apparently forgotten about Jensen.

“Bloody hell,” Jensen cursed. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he leaned over the handrail and yelled after the departing coach, “Collins, wait! Stop, man! _Collins_ —”

“Why are you calling out for that little arsehole?” the Duke growled, large hand landing on Jensen’s shoulder and yanking him back and around until they faced one another again. Amusement faded, darkened and intense ambers stared at Jensen from a distance that was _way_ too close.

“That _little arsehole_ is my ride home.” Irritated, Jensen jerked free of the grip which scorched his flesh even through the several layers of clothing he wore and backed away until the Duke’s spicy scent didn’t saturate his nose with every breath he took.

“You have got to be—you were here with _them_? And your father—”

“Knows where I am and who I am with.”

“And he’s not concerned about your reputation.”

“Why would he be? I’m, ah, Jesus, is it a bit hot out tonight?” Tugging at his neckcloth in hopes that the chill of the blowing breeze would cool him off, Jensen continued, “What was I just saying—oh, yes, that I am—”

“An Alpha, yes, pardon me for forgetting.” Head tilted to the side, escaped wayward tendrils covered the Duke’s broad forehead in artful curls. “I know we haven’t exactly gotten off on the best foot here, but since your ride home has departed, allow me to give you a lift instead?” He smiled, disarming and bright, dimples in full force. “Besides, I haven’t yet had an opportunity to speak with your father this season. We haven’t seen each other in years and there are some things I _most definitely_ need to discuss with him.”

The temptation was high to turn down the offer just on the basis that the Duke was a pompous cad. But Jensen realized the sweat and blazing inferno cooking him from the inside out must be due to having caught the damn fever from MacKenzie. He just wanted to get home and to crawl into his bed and the Duke would be the quickest and easiest way to accomplish that goal.

“Yes,” Jensen relented. “I would, ah, definitely appreciate a ride, Your Grace.”

“Henceforth, you may refer to me as Jared.”

“Very well, then.” Hot, dizzy, Jensen blinked his eyes to try and bring his wavering surroundings back into focus. “As I was saying, Jared, I would, er, definitely appreciate that, uh, ride home.”

*

Jared stared at the Omega across from him. The Omega across from him who was in the throes of an intense heat that had descended on him with a rapid fierceness. And from the way Jensen squirmed becomingly all over the place, and as he had also willingly discarded his silk cravat and embroidered waistcoat in front of an Alpha who wasn’t a loved and trusted family member as soon as he’d climbed into the coach, Jared was willing to bet Jensen had no idea as to what was happening in that sweet, sweet body of his.

Even if Jensen was just now experiencing his first heat, four years or so later than the average age when most Omegas did, it flabbergasted Jared that Jensen had ever looked at a reflection of himself and honestly thought he was going to be an Alpha. Even more staggering was that Jensen’s father had also subscribed to the same rubbish, obviously never having taken any measures to verify that the boy had actually developed a knot, and let Jensen out of the house without a proper chaperone to accompany him at all times. Despite his height and build, which were both more characteristic of an Alpha than an Omega, Jensen’s prettiness was the biggest hint as to his nature.

The boy put every single preening Lady and simpering Omega presented on the mating market this season, and in all the seasons prior, to shame.

Head twisting and turning against the seat back, short dark blond strands stuck to his forehead in wet clumps, Jensen’s pink lips were parted open in an enticing moue and he blew out rapid puffs of air between them. His lids were shut tight over his dark green eyes, his long and thick lashes fanned out across the top of his ruddy cheeks. Sweat poured down his face in rivulets, his body’s futile effort to try and cool itself down.

At the moment, there was only one thing available that would lower Jensen’s elevated temperature. Something located right between Jared’s thighs, at the base of his cock. And it was the real thing, not the toy gifted at the start of puberty to those boys who had just learned of their Omega natures to be used as a lacking substitute up until the time they were mated and as a barely tolerable alternative afterwards on those rare occasions their heats hit but their Alphas were unavailable to take care of them.

Jared should say no, _wanted_ to say no, to turn down the mindless proposal being made.

But he was going to say yes.

Groaning, he pressed down on his interested manhood with the flat of his palm. With Jensen’s moist fragrance heavy in the air, the restraining touch felt magnified by a thousand, causing Jared’s hips to buck upwards in search of _more_.

On first sighting Jensen at Almack’s a few weeks back, Jared had known immediately he wanted him. A few well placed, discreet questions and he had learned the family name of the Omega he’d determined then and there he would be courting, but hadn’t gotten the chance to learn much else as he’d shortly thereafter been waylaid by the manager of his shipping business. The man had sought Jared out to discuss the serious discrepancies that existed with the quantities of the latest shipment of goods just arrived from the West Indies. Running into a stranded Jensen at the Sevilles tonight had been a fortuitous turn of events, though Jared had never planned to drop his suit to begin with. He _had_ planned, however, to go about it in the right manner, but current circumstances would be trumping his good intentions.

Jared was an unmated Alpha, Jensen an unmated Omega in heat. Nature was going to prevail here. And, as Jared had always possessed every intention of knotting Jensen and marking him up with his seed as his own, the newest mated pair of the season would be born.

With a rap of his knuckles against the ceiling to get his coachman’s attention, Jared commanded, “Keep driving until I give further direction.” Then he lowered the shades over the windows to prevent prying eyes from witnessing the intimacy that was about to occur and knelt on the floor in front of Jensen, noting with approval the whine which escaped Jensen’s mouth and how his legs parted open to grant Jared implicit access. Deft fingers unbuttoning the fall flap of first Jensen’s breeches, then his own, Jared comforted, “All is going to be fine, sweetheart, I know exactly what you need.”

He skinned the snug pants off Jensen’s muscled legs, progress halted only long enough to rid Jensen of his knee high riding boots and stockings. Jensen clawed at the only remaining piece clothing he wore, his long shirt, but Jared soon divested him of that as well. That left everything revealed to Jared’s starving gaze.

Jensen’s pale, freckled flesh was pink with heat. His pretty shaft, erect and straining. His shiny hole, situated at the very edge of the seat, begging for a good fuck.

Jesus, if Jensen had gotten into that coach with The Rakes, there would have been no mercy. They would have all had a go with him, their legitimate excuse being they were young Alphas still ruled by their baser instincts, leaving Jensen ruined to the point retirement to his family’s country home as damaged goods would have been necessary. As it was, that Jensen had been out cavorting with them at all, and from what he had revealed earlier, out at other times with just his sister at his side, gossiping tongues would be wagging behind closed doors once it became common knowledge that Jensen was an Omega.

A low growl rumbled through Jared’s chest. He pulled his own long shirt out of the way, and slotted himself between parted thighs moist with escaped slickness.

He was about to stake his claim and God help anybody foolish enough to try and test it or anybody stupid enough to question his decision. This mating would outweigh any stigma society tried to place on Jensen as Jensen’s new social status would outweigh just about the entirety of the _ton_ , the sole exception being Jared’s relatives of royal blood. And Jared could not give a shite as to whatever potential objections they might raise.

Jared kissed away the desperate whimpers from Jensen’s luscious lips. When he pulled back, Jensen surged towards him, searching for more of the contact. “You want it just as bad, yeah?” Jared questioned. “ _Need_ it?”

But Jensen was too far gone to respond. So Jared let his ripe, straining body do the answering for him.

Tip of his organ placed at Jensen’s entrance, Jared rocked forward, motion aligned with the gentle sway of the coach, sliding all the way into Jensen’s wet, warmth in a single push, all the way in to the top of his knot. With a few careful grinds of his hips, he gave Jensen the relief his body demanded by working his prematurely inflated knot inside as well.

Palming Jensen’s dick, Jared enjoyed the heavy feel of it. Longed for more of the moans Jensen emitted as Jared stroked it.

“Yeah, that’s it,” he encouraged, “come for me.”

The cock Jared held throbbed in response, Jensen’s essence coating his first. With a guttural grunt, Jared brought his hand up to his mouth and lapped at the white streaks as he spilled inside of Jensen, coating Jensen’s tight channel with just the first pulse of seed of the many to come during the course of this first tie.

They were mated now. And Jensen belonged to and with Jared. Til death did them part.

*

“Is it true? What they are saying?”

“Go back to bed, MacKenzie. You should be resting.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you give me an answer.”

Rather than turning to face his sister and addressing her like the proud Alpha he apparently was not, Jensen leaned forward and rested his forehead against the door to his father’s study. Inside, his father and Jared Tristan Padalecki (Duke of Bridgemon, Earl of Ryleton, Baron Padalecki, Royal Knight Companion of the Most Noble Order of the Garter and _Jensen’s mate_ ) were having a discussion so lively it could be heard by everyone on the first floor of the townhouse.

About Jensen.

Being an Omega.

And how Jensen’s father had not known. And how it had come about that the family physician had never examined Jensen to confirm his status.

“He was a slow bloomer,” Jensen’s father said, the defeated tone of his answer loud and clear, “but when he approached me the morn of his fifteenth year and announced he had finally formed a knot, I, well, I didn’t think it necessary to contact Doc Beaver for verification because I _believed_ Jensen. He was so excited and so...”

A huff of laughter sounded. “He must’ve been extremely convincing.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Jensen’s father replied with a deep sigh. “And after that day my son could always be found with his hand either up the front of some silly chit’s skirt or down the back of some foolish lad’s pants so I just assumed that he had told me the truth.”

“Sounds to me like a simple case of a young Omega satisfying his natural curiosity in a harmless manner with those of his own ilk.”

“Yes, Your Grace, I suppose so. Truly, though, I guess I should’ve known. Jensen’s the complete opposite of my oldest boy. Where Josh would’ve bedded those girls and boys without question, Jensen settled for exploratory touches. Where Josh has said no to me time and again, Jensen has always said yes. Where Josh wanted to be away from me and out from under my thumb as soon as possible, Jensen has always been satisfied with staying at home with his mother and sister.”

When Jared next spoke, his voice was just on the other side of the door from where Jensen stood. “Tonight could have been a disaster, Ackles. One that should never have been possible. Coming so late in his life, Jensen’s first heat hit fast and it hit hard. If he had still been with The Rakes when it had happened, rather than with me—”

“It would’ve been devastating.” There were a few seconds of absolute silence. “But I hope you understand, Bridgemon, that my strong desire for Jensen to be an Alpha had nothing to do with my own wants and _everything_ to do with his. Some day you’ll comprehend what I’m talking about, but not, I suppose, until you have sons and daughters of your own.”

To hear his father’s clear disappointment, to know that the man’s frustration was not because he had just learned he hadn’t sired the two strong Alphas he thought he had, but because of the hurt the revelation caused to his Omega son, troubled Jensen. Jensen had wanted to be an Alpha, had refused to believe he was anything but and had happily lived in his oblivious reality for years, _for his father_.

And all that time his father would’ve loved him no matter what. Would’ve considered Jensen as more than an asset to be mated off in return for social status and prestige.

Would’ve treated and loved Jensen the same as he had always treated and loved MacKenzie.

A hesitant touch landed on Jensen’s shoulder. “It _is_ true,” MacKenzie stated, sounding shocked, “you _are_ an Omega.”

But Jensen still couldn’t find it within himself to look into his baby sister’s eyes. He could’ve ruined her, maybe _had_ , in fact, done exactly—

“Oh, Jensen.” Sure arms wrapped around Jensen’s waist, MacKenzie laying her head on his back as she pulled him into a firm, comforting embrace. Her action came just in time as the door to the study swung open at that very moment and into the space Jensen had just vacated.

“Jensen,” his father began on seeing him there, “go upstairs and pack up your—”

“I’m not leaving with him,” Jensen interrupted.

MacKenzie’s scandalized gasp filled the silence. “You _have_ to.”

“No, Mac, I don’t. And I won’t.” Giving a reassuring squeeze to the delicate hands clasped together over his belly, Jensen pulled free of MacKenzie’s hold and faced both his father and Jared with chin held high and shoulders squared. “I will not be leaving this house with him, Father.”

“Be reasonable, boy, your heat hasn’t yet run its full course,” his father responded. “Within the hour, you’ll need—”

“Your son’s reticence is understandable, Ackles. It’s a lot for him to have to take in all at a single time, ending up with a mate the same night he discovered that he is an Omega. It would be a lot for anyone to take in and I regret that our mating occurred under such dire circumstances.” As Jared spoke, he studied Jensen. “I’ll have my steward visit Lady Matilda’s to purchase—” a wry glance was directed towards MacKenzie “—to make a purchase and have him to deliver it posthaste. It won’t be the same, of course, but it will be sufficient.”

“And four months from now? When it is his time again?”

“Well, now, four months gives me ample opportunity to woo my mate properly, doesn’t it?” Jared answered, a small smile flitting across his face.

That night, Jensen’s body forced him into making full use of Jared’s _purchase_ amid his sweat drenched sheets. Just as Jared had indicated, the toy did not provide anywhere near the same level of gratification and bone deep contentment Jensen had awoken to in the coach, when he had been stuffed full of Jared’s engorged, pulsing knot. In truth, it left Jensen in a state of abject misery and unsatisfied need.

Regardless, Jensen did not care. He had his pride. For, in his mind, he was still an Alpha. And not even a lifetime of eternities would be long enough to make him succumb to his Omega nature.

Or to Jared.

*

Jared had never suspected wooing his mate would turn out to be such trying business.

Standing in the shadows created by the eaves of The Wise Raven’s Tavern, Jared watched Jensen hand the reins to his mount over to a stalwart stable hand. The stable hand was not much more than a boy, but he was an Alpha and going by his lecherous grin and how he kept edging closer to Jensen, he was also entirely too interested in Jared’s mate for Jared’s liking.

As soon as Jensen had his back turned, Jared stepped away from the building and into the moonlight, letting the boy get a good look at him. Face paling and mien fading into one of acute soberness, the stable hand backed away. And conducted the rest of the short transaction with all the respect due to the Duke of Bridgmon’s Consort.

Before Jensen could turn around and spot him, Jared merged into the shadows once more. Jensen would not be happy to see him there and Jared desired to put off _that_ inevitable confrontation for as long as possible. Preferably, until the time that Jensen was in so much need he would welcome Jared with open arms.

Because Jared was damn sure there would be no welcome for him which included an open heart. The past four months had been a spectacular failure of epic proportions.

In the beginning, Jared had oft tried to call on Jensen so they could spend time getting to know one another. Each visit had ended up with him in the study with Ackles keeping him company as Jensen had _not been feeling well as of late_ or _not been up to accepting callers all afternoon_ or some other equally ridiculous excuse had been presented for Jensen’s unavailability. At least Ackles had done his deflecting with a sardonic grin for Jared. And a glass of his finest port.

So Jared had decided from then on he would conduct his courtship of his mate in public, using the information provided by Ackles as to where Jensen could be located and when. Only to find himself snubbed a few days later by a blank faced Jensen when he had rode right by Jared in Hyde Park without sparing even a single glance for his mate. And that manner of pursuit had been soon abandoned altogether to the backdrop of raucous laughter of all those present on a bright morning in Rotten Row when Jensen had raised his voice to yell at Jared who blocked his way and refused to move, “I’m sorry, my lord, but do we know one another? If not, kindly remove yourself from my presence.”

Not all of their encounters had been such horrendous experiences, however. There were a select few Jared could recall with fondness.

Such as Jared rescuing Jensen at Almack’s from the chaperone Ackles had employed to watch over his two youngest, the formidable spinster Lady Samantha Ferris. When Jensen had appeared to be seconds from wrapping his twitching fingers around the old biddy’s neck because he couldn’t move a single step without her being right on his heels, Jared had swooped in and whisked Jensen outside for a needed breath of fresh air. Of course, Jensen’s appreciation had lasted only up until the point Jared suggested he be granted a kiss for his troubles.

_“I really do loathe you,” Jensen mumbled against Jared’s lips._

_“No, you really don’t.” The smug bark of laughter Jared let loose transformed into a moan of desire when Jensen pressed himself close._

_“I don’t,” Jensen confessed. “But I should.”_

After that night, Jensen had at least been civil to Jared in public, if not completely accepting of his fate. He glowered in silence rather than causing outright mini-spectacles on the many occasions Jared had timed his arrival to events to coincide with Jensen’s so they could be properly introduced on entrance as _His Grace the Duke of Bridgemon and His Consort_. When Jared placed his hand in the low, center portion of Jensen’s back to guide his mate onto the ballroom floor for the lone dance per ball Jensen allowed him, done with no small amount of reluctance on Jensen’s part, Jensen had suffered his touch with a grimace instead of shoving Jared away.

And Jared had thought they’d reached a true pivotal point just the prior evening, while at yet another party thrown by the Sevilles. Jared had went searching for his mate when he noticed Jensen’s sister dancing with Viscount Welling, Lady Ferris in an adjacent room involved in a game of whist with the other chaperones and Jensen missing.

But find Jensen, Jared had.

Jensen had been out on the veranda again. Sat on the bench Jared himself had occupied on their first meeting and surrounded by his former compatriots who advised Jensen they could smell the heat coming down on him and offered to bugger his Omega arse so good and to breach his luscious mouth so deep and disregarded Jensen’s not so subtle request to be, “Left the hell alone, you fucking cunts.”

Collins, the main instigator, had departed the Sevilles with a bloodied nose, courtesy of the facer Jensen had landed. The others had also all left with bruises aplenty, courtesy of the fists Jared had let fly which earned him a genuine smile of gratitude from Jensen. And, as of that very morning, no doubt as a result of the severe dressing down Jared had given the Earl of Hightower about his brother’s reprehensible actions the night before, Lord Misha Collins was on a boat headed to the Americas and The Roguish Rakehells were no more.

But the fact that Jensen had taken a horse from his father’s stable in the dead of night and fled to the country far outside of the city proper, and did all of that at the _onset of his second heat rather than seeking out Jared for the relief he needed_ , served as undeniable proof that Jared’s attempts to win Jensen’s favor and affections had not been well received. With Jensen’s first heat, Jared had retreated after staking his initial claim to give Jensen time to get acclimated with his new lot in life. This time around there would be no such courtesy, regardless that Jensen hadn’t yet adapted.

Jared was here to fuck Jensen. To knot Jensen. To show Jensen just who he belonged to.

And then he would be bringing Jensen home with him.

The rickety door to the seedy inn had just banged shut behind Jensen when Jared opened it again so he could slip inside. He took a seat at a table in a darkened corner. Watched as Jensen engaged the owner, his movements sluggish with the haze of the heat upon him, finally receiving a key in exchange for several coins after a few moments of haggling. Then Jared relaxed and ordered a tankard of ale from the passing barmaid as Jensen disappeared up the steps. Remaining attentive, he took in all those present, making sure to stare down any who appeared too interested in the unaccompanied Omega redolent with beguiling sweetness.

A few shillings were tossed on the table to clear up his tab once Jared finished his drink, then he was out of his seat and following the same path Jensen had taken, Jensen’s intoxicating fragrance leading Jared right to where he needed to be. On reaching his destination, Jared was taken off guard to discover he wouldn’t have to force his way inside of Jensen’s room because the entryway was already partway open. Jared listened from the corridor, to determine if there was maybe an intruder present with his mate, someone who had maybe been hidden up on the second floor and out of Jared’s sight, but he heard nothing.

Nothing outside of the breathy moans which were the sole provenance of Jensen, that was. And those were summons enough for Jared to push his way through the door, closing it firmly behind him.

Jensen was laid out facedown across the bed, a naked and trembling tableau of beauty. The toy Jared had gifted to him was nowhere to be found, thus accounting for the potency of Jensen’s scent which spoke of a need yet to be satisfied. It grabbed hold of Jared and propelled him the three long strides it took to reach Jensen’s side.

“I couldn’t force myself to come to you,” Jensen whispered as he unburied his face from the pillow.

Peeling off his riding gloves, Jared asked, “You were aware the whole time tonight that I was following you, weren’t you? It happened exactly as you wanted, didn’t it?”

“You have to understand, Jared, I couldn’t force myself to come to you even though I can’t even begin to abide the thought of using that _thing_ you bought for me again.”

Hunkered down next to the bed, Jared leaned over and brushed a kiss against the back of Jensen’s exposed neck, enjoying the visible full body shudder it caused in the supple, strapping form. “Why did you run?”

“Because I desire you greatly, Your Grace. Because although I am not an Alpha, I am certainly no Omega either. I wasn’t _raised_ to be one. I do not know _how_ to be one. And, as such, I could not swallow my pride and come to you at your residence tonight for fear that...”

A member of the _ton_ would spot Jensen and know what midnight assignation the cock-sure Omega was on his way to.

“Do not worry, Jensen.” With a flick of his wrist, Jared tossed his leather gloves onto the scarred wooden surface of the single table located within the room, then pushed up to his feet.

Jensen had been brought to point non plus, leaving him with no options. Because Jared had the only thing Jensen would ever need.

“All is going to be fine, sweetheart,” was the assurance Jared uttered as he undressed and climbed atop the bed. “Just fine.”

Jared would damn well make sure of it.


End file.
